deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiro Dragonway
'History' Dreading that Takamagahara, and by extension the rest of the supernatural world would be detrimental to her child, Amaterasu sent the infant Shiro to live on Zeltar, where he is found in the Ise Grand Shrine by Dragonway Shinobi. Initially unbeknownst to Shiro himself, many dwellers of the supernatural world have all been aware of his existence, and seek either to challenge him, kill him, or to convince him to join their allegiance, much to Shiro's own dismay. Because of this, Shiro has come in contact with many of the creatures of the supernatural world 'Appearance' Shiro is a 17-year old high school student of average height with red hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and heterochromia. His left eye is a doe-brown color, while the right eye is a yellow-orange sun-like shade. After he unlocks his full power and makes peace with himself, his right eye gains a brownish hue. Initially, he is noted for having a innocent face, but later adopts a more stern look, and gains a more muscular and toned build. His common attire is a Blue Jacket, White Undershirt, White pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Shiro wears Black Pants in the 2nd Arc 'Personality' Despite this gentle demeanor, Shiro hides and suppresses a great amount of rage that was a result of being Hunted down. This hidden fury finally manifested itself when Shiro transformed into the first stage of his solar evolution against Alejandro. When his rage was fully unlocked, he became a person of pure overwhelming fury with murderous tendencies. Overtime, Shiro's personality has changed to that of a neutral loner, constantly wanting to be left out of the Supernatural. However, this behavior is often challenged due to the presence of the many people who have interacted with him. When around his family and allies, Shiro shows an honorable and gentle spirit from time to time, and maintains an adamant desire to protect the people around him. Shiro is also shown to be a rather vengeful and wrathful person; characteristics often seen in Gods and Buddhas. He is perfectly willing to bring great pain and suffering to whoever wronged him or his family without hesitation. Such cases include bisecting The Elementatin Imbued Ragnarok for trying to kill his Friends. Ragnarok himself became traumatized after his loss against Shiro, and suffered through great pangs of terror while he was sealed in Cocytus. Another case was the Evil Norse God Loki who threatened Shiro's life out of a need to prove his superiority, which ended up with Shiro stabbing Loki in the back with Fenrir's fangs. In both cases, Shiro was nearly close to killing Ragnarok and Loki, and was only stopped from doing so when he was interrupted by Asia and Angel Blood; respectively. Despite the drastic change in his behavior, Shiro retains his compassionate nature, his uneasiness when getting involved in social situations, and his unawareness of well-known sayings, often taking things rather literally out of context. On the other hand, he adopts a brutal and serious nature and is an utterly ruthless individual in battle. He often tortures his enemies with humiliation, but will inevitably seek to destroy them in the end. He is also prone to thinking of clever strategies on the fly, a habit that has so far shown to be in his favor. During battle, Shiro adopts a silent nature, rarely uttering a single word to his opponents. He often immerses himself in his own thoughts on how to keep the battle to his advantage. Shiro is shown to have no qualms in forming brief alliances with beings that were against him in the past. He (with the help of the Yamata-no-Orochi) was able to successfully convince the N-G Shiro, Vulgen, and the Reionyx to briefly assist him in his ongoing struggle against Amenominakanushi, the first Kami of Shintoism. Even Mordred, the leader of the Kaizorgian, aligned himself with Shiro, but with the original intention of wanting to know why the Excalibur Tantra chose Shiro's will over his; though earlier on, Mordred had sent his team members Lance and Raikiri to help Drake in his fight against Amenominakanushi. In his free time, Shiro occasionally watches the Sun disappear into the night; an habitual activity he retained from his childhood. 'Powers and Abilities' As a Shinto God born from the Sun Goddess Amaterasu and Kintaro from the Mythical Human Clan Shitenno, Shiro is one of the most powerful beings on the planet Zeltar and Earth, as well of the Supernatural World. Even when he was an infant, the immensity of his power was felt by the likes of The Divined One, Deities, Entities, and Aliens. Even by the standards of Gods and Buddhas, Shiro was said by others to be unnaturally powerful, his strength far superior to the ranking of Ultimate SS Ranking, Gods, Humans, Shadows and Grim Reapers. At the time when he fought Alejandro, King Arthur pondered that Shiro's power is far Worthy of the Gen of Michael, an Archangel. Raven the Leviathan Queen also mused that Shiro had enough power to destroy the entire Solarverse. He was also shown to be strong enough to damage Meteorium, the Strongest Metal Alloy in the Multiverse. With the Sun as his primary source of power, and Tantra being his Second source of power; Shiro's strength continued to increase throughout the story through unlocking new transformations, and meeting his Father Kintaro ,and the Yamata-no-Orochi, both beings who are sealed in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.and Aeroga. After he discovered his extra physiology of a star, Shiro's power skyrocketed to unimaginable heights. Upon absorbing the massive energy of a red supergiant star (UY Scuti), which resulted in the transformation Sirius Shiro, his power increased exponentially, surpassing all of his previous forms. Due to the billions of stars that exist, it is likely for Shiro to become even stronger, having enough potential to continuously break his own limits. 'Attributes' Immense Godly Power: As the child of Amaterasu, Shiro possesses a tremendously vast supply of power. His sheer strength is powerful enough for him to be ranked as one of the strongest beings of the Zeltarian Faction, and arguably the most powerful being on planet Zeltar and Earth. As an infant, his power was great enough to be sensed by the inhabitants of Takamagahara, the Underworld, and the Seven Heavens. Immense Strength: As a Shinto God, Shiro is endowed with immense physical strength, sufficient enough to overpower even the most formidable creatures of the Supernatural World with minor effort. While the level of his strength seemed extraordinary by human standards after growing up with them, by the standards of Gods and Buddhas, Shiro's power is considered to be extremely monstrous and overwhelming. He is shown to be strong enough to overpower the likes of Alejandro, Ragnarok, Loki, Susanoo-no-Mikoto, and even Indra; who was a God with Ultimate SS Rank power. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shiro is a highly capable unarmed fighter. While mostly relying on the Aeroga and Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi in battle, he is not above using unarmed attacks to surprise and incapacitate his opponents. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his naivety and literal mindset, Shiro is a very insightful and crafty fighter. He quickly realizes mistakes in his own battle tactics and corrects them, and almost instantly adapts to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them After Training with the Assassin Angel Blood. Teleportation - As a Shinto God, Shiro can travel almost anywhere instantly without occupying the space in between by snapping his fingers (via.Sidewinder) Apportation - He is able to apport himself and anyone else nearby to anywhere he chooses with the snap of his fingers.(Via. Absolute Sidewinder) Telekinesis - Shiro is able to impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind using mental side of Tantra. Immense Stamina- Due to being a Shinto God, Shiro's stamina is tremendous, as he is able to use the power of the Other Opponents, and Tantra/Gen without suffering any ill-sided effects. Regenerative Healing Factor - Shiro can heal from any bodily damage given to him completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. The level of his regeneration increases drastically if he is near the Sun or a star. Absorption- Shiro has the ability to absorb powers that retain solar and/or light essence, as shown during his battle with Alejandro. When his body is physiologically altered to that of a star, he is shown to be able to absorb the stars in space, or he can use Tantra to merge to power Greater or Weaker then his own and make that power his forever with tantra as the Fuel Source. Solar Power- As a Demi-God born from a Solar Goddess and Kintaro , Shiro can absorb solar energy, and this in turn augments all of his powers and abilities. Due to being on Zeltar for years and having adapted to the planet's environment, Shiro is far more powerful than most solar deities. Shiro can absorb almost any type of Solar or light Radiation but this can backfire on him. Tantra- '''As a Demi-God Shiro has a human side which allows him to not only use Solar Gen, but Tantra that humans have developed through '''Will and Desire that allows them to merge to anything weaker or Stronger than them or it Allows them To manipulate Their Molecular Structure and Change It to What they want it to be but this Takes A great Amount of Skill. Soul Transfer- By utilizing the Shitenno's Forbidden Technique, Shiro possesses the power to send a portion of his soul into an inanimate object in order to prolong his existence. Power Multiplication and Transference - Shiro's Tantra ability, which allows Shiro to multiply his own power, or transfer that augmented power to anyone or anything. 'Transformations' 'Tantra Drives' *'2nd Drive: '''this Boosts Shiro's Power by 50% and gives him a more slick hairstyle that red-orangish Aeroga starts to merge with his body by growing smaller. *'3rd Drive: This Transformation Improves Everything in Shiro's Power by 75%, and His hair Is neon green standing up spiky,but Aeroga is now in Shiro's arm making a arm blade. *'''4th Drive: This is Shiro's last Tantra drive and his last Shiro's hair is still spiky but with more of a Dark Reddish Look to it with a waistlength ponytail,while Aeroga is full synch with his body and Tantra. this power grows by 100% Solar Gen Transformations ''' Super Solar Shiro (Supa Sora Shirou) 1-4' The first evolution of Shiro's Solar Gen transformations. This form was achieved by Shiro during his battle against Alejandro in a bout of will and rage . While in this state, Shiro’s hair spikes up in a orange-yellow color, and he loses the pupils and irises in his eyes. His body is surrounded by a golden aura. In this form, he Easily Overpowered Loki. * Shiro in Super Solar 2' ' '''Solar Storm (Taiyou Arashi)' This is a Form that manifested from shiro's Tantra merged with his Solar gen when he fought Susanno'o-no-Mikoto. Shiro is remains in his base appearance but is accompanied by lightning and yellow orangish aura. When Susanno'o Attacked shiro with Raijin bolt. He absorbed the attack using his tantra and manifested it to his genetics making the power his own which he then began to merge to his Solar gen,thus merging to god powers into each other making a Hybrid Gen Power Source. Ironically Susanno'o aimed to kill shiro to take both Aeroga and Kusanagi for himself but instead made shiro's power grow IMMENSELY, so Susanno'o being a Storm god this is the Name Shiro Came up with. Shiro Power increases dramatically but sadly this form rarely shows; Shiro power greatly increases in this form making his power grow by 50 times the rate of his base powerThus he used this power to Fight his Uncle once and for all. Supernova/Hypernova Primordial Gen Transfromations ''' Shiro has a variety of Supernova/Hypernova Gen Transformations for these forms are powered by Stellar power gen; shiro hair takes it's color based upon the star's color he absorbed. Each Transformation powers up by the 85 times the base power. Shiro's power is very strong in this forms but shiro still has his eclipse power and chaos power weakness making him weak and helpless. '''Morning Star This form was achieved by shiro absorbing the energies of the red supergiant star UY Scuti. In this form, shiro's hair spikes up and adopts a light blue hue in color, with the hair possessing pure-white highlights. The strands of hair that hang down in this transformation are spiked up with the exception of three bangs, which dangle in front of his forehead. Another peculiar characteristic of the transformation, is the small but distinguishable wisp of hair that juts out from the rest of Shiro's hair. His facial features are sharper, and his eyes are more menacing, showing noticeable intensity and sternness. His brown eyes change to a dark green-gray color, while his aura appears to be crimson-red on the inner layer, and the outer layer a darker shade of fire-like orange. The aura is also accompanied by bio-electric sparks, and his body is surrounded by an ominous black glow. Despite its seemingly tremendous power, the transformation possesses flaws as well. This drawback was hinted when shiro noticeably had trouble absorbing the energies of UY Scuti, with him worrying about the notion of trying to fully absorb the red supergiant star into his body. Because he was unable to absorb UY Scuti entirely into his system, along with the fact that this transformation possesses intense energy that he isn't used to holding, shiro theorizes that he'll start to experience a severe decrease in stamina due to not being adjusted to the form. In order to bypass this flaw, Shiro is able to release massive surges of Gen from his body, lessening the strain, but not completely depleting the setback. God Beyond Solar Shiro's Strongest Solar Gen form which was gained by him absorbing the Sun entirely into his body. His hair lifts up slightly and is now a Purple color. His eyes are sharpened, with his irises gaining a red shade. He is also much taller and thinner compared to his previous transformations. He is surrounded by a explosive and flame-like aura. When shiro achieved this transformation, the form burst forth from his body. Because of this change, this state becomes his permanent base form, and his power greatly eclipses that of his previous transformations, and thus any other transformations he achieves, are augmented as well. While in this form, his body is imbued by a golden glow, and a double blazing aura of blue and white. This form is alternatively known as "God that surpasses the Sun". Omni- Drive Shiro's most ultimate form which was gained by Shiro doing the Divine one's trials these trial consisted of removing moving any form consumed by anger and by removing something unholy(aka, Nether Shiro) from your body entirely; when these trials were completed the Archangel Michael completely merged his soul to Shiro's soul allowing him to have "Complete Arsenal", which is an Omni Ability that allows all Special Abilities, all Super Attacks, all Fighting Styles, all Transformations, and all Physiologies also if shiro's Complete Arsenal doesn't have a move Shiro can use Gitai to Copy the Ability/Physiology to add to his arsenal. Shiro's hair is snow white; His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting Blue-colored irises and visible pupils. He also gains a complex White aura consisting complete with sparkling particles traveling upward; However shiro still has his old weaknesses along with the weaknesses he receives from copying physiologies. Fighting Styles * Taiyo-Shingeki-(The Way of the Solar God)- 'This Marital art involves Jeet Kune Do infused with Solar Gen this is shiro main term of fighting * '''Hageshī-ken (Way of The Tantric Fist)- '''This is actually a marital art that takes after your preferred style of fighting and what your comfortable with in fighting to further improve you synchronization with your mind and body * '''Mushin (Superior Tantra)-' * a mental state into which trained martial artists are said to enter during combat. They also practice this mental state during everyday activities. ** An enlightened transformation taught to Shiro by Angel blood. ** : Shiro can automatically react to attacks without effort or thought: focusing entirely on nearly instant muscle reaction rather than brain input. This makes feints and illusions ineffective. Angel Blood confirmed that Shiro hasn't mastered this technique. He just needs to boost his power since his body does all the other work for him. *** This changes Shiro's skill and fighting style completely. ** Angel Blood claims that Shiro is "constantly evolving" during this transformation; with Shiro's attacks becoming faster, more powerful and more precise the longer he fights. *** Is stated to make the user achieve their maximum efficiency in offense, defense, and strategy. ** Shiro has yet to master this new form. ** Currently Shiro needs Omni-Drive to be active while meditating to activate. ** Match Zero, whose mere power was shaking the whole multiverse, an infinite realm beyond time and space. Its possible that Shiro may have been able to defeat Zero if the transformation didn't expire. ** Is considered powerful by the standards of the gods of the Aeroga multiverse. *** Some of the lesser gods have been unable to achieve this form despite their attempts Power Ups '''Burning red- Burning red is a temporary power up that lasts for a total of 60 minutes this ability increases shiro's power by 2x at first but Shiro can augment the power by saying the types after the incantation. the types goes as followed, Each types multiply Shiro's power by his base power; however the more shiro increases his types the less time he has in the form . Shiro hair flows like fire with a reddish-orange color making it look like fire his aura being orange with red bio Electricity.Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles